We Belong Together
by Riah Lenk
Summary: Mady and Ethan were high school sweethearts until that one night. They meet up 7 years later. Are they meant to be together? Or should they move on. Inspired by "You Belong With Me," by Taylor Swift.
1. Preface

PREFACE

My life is great. I have good grades. A great family. I have everything I want, except a boy to care and love me. I am eighteen years old and I have never been on a date or received a first kiss. I used to be fine with that until all my friends got boyfriends. I don't need more friends that are boys-I have enough. I want a boyfriend.


	2. New Neighbors

CHAPTER 1`````

"Madison! Our new neighbors are coming! Look!" Jinger screamed staring out the window.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me," I said, going back to reading my book.

"No. Come look. Quick."

'Why?' I wondered. I got off the couch and walked over to the window. I froze. There was the moving truck and two girls about Jinger's age running to the door. My eyes moved to Darryl Krebson-the father-who we met yesterday.

'Honk, honk.' A blue, ford mustang convertible turned into their driveway and stopped. He stepped out just then. Cute? No. Hot? Yes. I had never seen any boy look like that before. He was not short, but not majorly tall. Just perfect. Blue eyes and golden brown hair.

"Mady? Mady? Hello, are you still going for your run?" Jinger waved her hand in front of my face. "Mady."

"Huh? Oh, yea. I gotta find my shoes. Be right back," I said as I looked at the boy one last time.

I found my shoes, put my hair up, and walked out the door. No one was outside anymore. Only the moving men.

I started out slow jogging a few blocks, and when I crossed the street to pick up my pace, I noticed someone was behind me. I looked back again and saw him. Boy, was he hot when he ran too. I quickly turned my head again so he wouldn't know I was staring.

"Hi," He said as he caught up to me, a few blocks later. "I am Ethan. Ethan Krebson."

"Hi," I replied shocked. His voice. It was amazing. "I'm Mady. Madison Nair."

We jogged a few more blocks. I past my usual turn, but I didn't care. I slowed to a walk-so did he. I finally got brave enough to ask him where he was from.

"Wher--?" I started to say

"I'm sorry. My turn was back there, I think. Maybe see you around." Ethan said stopping.

"That was my turn too. I was just going to say that."

Ethan laughed then. I wondered, 'What had I said?.'

"Oh, sorry. Nothing you said," he answered to my confused face.

"So, where are you from? I haven't seen you around here," I asked as we walked back to the corner we missed.

"Kaville. My parents got a divorce last year and my dad moved my sisters and me up here."

"Really? I love Kaville. I went down there three years ago."

"Cool. How old are you, by the way?"

"Eighteen- I will be a senior."

"Same with me. Well my house is this way. See you later, Mady," Ethan said turning down our road.

"Call me Mady. And this is my road too," I laughed. "No joke."

Ethan just looked at me and laughed too. He walked up to his house while I walked ten more feet to my house and walked to the door. We laughed again and I waved. "See you," I called.

"You were slow today. Meet someone?" Mom asked looking up from her cookbook.

"Yea, I was running and I met Ethan Krebson. We started talking and missed our turn," I said smiling.

"What did he think when you turned with him this way?"

"I don't know what he thought-probably that I was stalking him-but he laughed. Well I am going to go change. Be right back for supper," I called running up the stairs to my room.


	3. Windows

CHAPTER 2

My room is blue and orange, and huge. I have an oversized walk-in closet and my own bathroom. I opened my door and looked around. I have two windows-one facing the east and one facing-Ethan. Gasp. I have the window facing Ethan's window. Actually, I had it first. He has the window facing mine.

He looked up when my door slammed shut and laughed. Then he pulled a notebook from a box and wrote something. He turned it to me. It read: _Hello, again. Lol_. He was laughing. I couldn't believe it. I would have been freaking out. First day to a new town and you meet your neighbor, while running. Now, you look out your window and there she is again.

I grabbed my notebook off my bed and wrote_: Hi. Anything new within the last 5 minutes? Lol._

_Nope. U?_

_Nope. Well g2g. ttyl_

I quickly changed and went down for supper. Mom was serving the potatoes to Dad and Jinger, while Dad looked over the paper. "Hey, Dad! How was work today?" I asked sitting down.

"Just fine. Dave and Kris made a great presentation. So, the Krebsons moved in today? I met Ally and Ellie. Also, I talked to Darryl again. Did you know they have a son your age? His name is Ethan."

"Yea, I met him on my jog. He seems nice. I also found out he has Carlie's old room," I laughed.

"You mean your rooms are right across from each others? Well, Mady, we will be doing some moving this weekend up there then."

"What? Why? Sure he is a boy, but I promise I will keep my blinds close when I change and sleep. I always do anyways"

"But he is a teenage boy. You know how they are."

"Yes. You tell me all the time. I am not switching rooms and that is finale. I will always make sure my blinds are closed and I will always pick up my clothes. I am eighteen years old. Trust me, please."

"I am not so sure. I think I should meet him. Maybe have them over for supper tomorrow. A BBQ?"

"Go ahead. We aren't dating so you don't really have to meet him. But if you insist, go ahead. He is a nice gentleman."

~_~_~_~

"Thank you for inviting us over, Mr. Nair, Mrs. Nair."

"You're welcome. It's the least we can do. Please call us Bill and Michelle."

"Okay. What ages are your kids? Ally and Ellie are thirteen and going into eighth grade, while Ethan is eighteen and going to be a senior."

"Same with Madison and Jinger. Where is your wife?"

"Oh, we got divorced last winter. It was a horrible divorce. Alice took the kids and ran. The police eventually caught her and now I have custody. The kids will meet with Alice every three months for a few days."

"Oh, I am so sorry. That must have been horrible." Mom replied saddened.

While Darryl and my parents talked and eat at the picnic table, Jinger, Ellie, and Ally ate on the patio steps, and Ethan and I were sitting on the ground. We talked about the outdoor activities, what High School was like, and we set up a jogging time.

"What sports do you play?" I asked when we were finished eating.

"I used to play football, but I have played basketball for two years. You?"

"I used to play tennis, but I gave up."

"But you run? Not even track?" he asked.

"Nope. I hate all the competitiveness."

"Ethan we got to go now. Finish unpacking. School starts in two days for you and the girls," Darryl said putting his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Bye," we said in unison and laughed.

My family cleaned up the grill and scraps of food left and went inside. Dad went to read, Mom studied her cookbook-looking for another side-dish to serve, and Jinger went to her room to listen to music. I decided to call LeAnn-my best friend-in my room. Curtains closed as my dad wished.


	4. Seniors

-----CHAPTER 3-----

Today is August 25. The first day as a senior. Ethan and I dropped off Ally, Ellie, and Jinger at middle school. The girls seem to have made best friends so fast. As for Ethan and I, we are good friends-but is it because he only knows me? Probably. Do I want to be more than friends with him? Yes, but that won't happen.

When Ethan and I walked into Homeroom there were loud gasps. I don't know if it was because of Ethan or because I was with Ethan. It was probably both though. Ethan and I sat down in the front of the room side by side and started talking.

"What do you think of High School so far?" I asked turning to him.

"It is small. What is there 300 kids total?" he joked.

"Nope, 343, now." I laughed.

"Wow. Big difference. In Kaville we had 250 kids just in my class," he said smiling. Then he leaned closer and asked, "Who is the blonde? The one with long, blonde."

"Huh? Oh," I said as I turned red and looked at Bailey Huffs. Great, the boy of my dreams is crushing on the meanest, prettiest girl in the eleventh grade. "Oh, that's Bailey Huffs."

"Cool. Thanks. What's she like?"

"Umm. Well, she is," I drew a blank. Do I lie? "Um. You have never met anyone like her, I bet. She is kind of smart."

"Class take your seats," Mrs. Newton said walking in the door. 'Yes! Saved by the teacher.' I thought. "I am Mrs. Newton and I am your Homeroom teacher and I teach English3. I will be seeing you twice a day. Any questions?"

Kids just looked around at each other and started talking.

"No? Okay. Here is your locker numbers and locks. Go ahead and find them. See you in five minutes."

Ethan and I walked out of the room with the others. "What's yours?" he asked.

"Locker 173. What's your number?" I asked.

"Hmm. 172. Side by side again. How 'bout that?" Ethan laughed.

"Yea."

When we found our lockers we put our book bags in and walked back to class. The lockers were on the other side of the building with guess who. Bailey Huffs. Her locker is 167.  
"Hey, what's up?" Ethan asked Bailey when we walked by. I couldn't believe it; he gave her that smile and head nod.

'Madison Nair' I told myself. 'Ethan Krebson is just a friend. Nothing more. You knew he would be popular at school. He has the looks and brains.' I sighed.

The bell had rung for the end of Homeroom when I looked up. Everyone was gathering their schedules and sharing what they did over the summer with friends. I got up from my desk and walked out, leaving Ethan with Bailey. 'She can show him around.'

After Pre-calculus and Chemistry it was finally lunch time. I spotted LeAnn at our usual table. She wasn't alone though. Jay-LeAnn's new boyfriend, Ethan, Hans-a guy we occasionally talked too, Melissa-Bailey's friend, Bailey, and Nora-another friend of mine-were sitting there. I sighed again and sat down between Ethan and LeAnn.

LeAnn and I talked about our schedules. We only have two classes together, Spanish3 and English. "Mady, Mom is going to Salten tonight. Can I hang out at your house til 9?" LeAnn asked walking to English.

"Sure. No problem.

"So, do you like Ethan or what?" LeAnn pressured me as I closed the curtains between the two windows.

"He is just a friend. Nothing more," I replied looking away so she wouldn't see my face.

"But you want it to be more?"

"No. It would be to strange. I like him, like a brother."

LeAnn left it at that then. The rest of the night we listened to CDs, talked about our classes, again, and LeAnn showed me some dance moves, as she is Captain of Dance. We were dancing when I heard a familiar car engine start. "Hey, that sounds like Ethan's," I said stopping the music.

We looked out the window and saw Ethan backing out with her. Her as in Bailey Huffs. I couldn't believe it. "OMG!" LeAnn cried. "I never would have thought Ethan with her! Well I guess they are both big shots and have the looks and clearly Ethan would be the most popular guy."

"Yea," I said turning away from the window.

"Oh, Mady, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Why are you sorry? I said I don't like him like that!"

"Okay, whatever. Well I better go. Mom will be back in fifteen minutes. I better be home when she gets there. Ttyl girl."

"Okay, bye." I stared after the door while she walked out. She didn't have to leave; her mom didn't care if she was here. She just didn't want to be here and pressure questions.

A few minutes later I decided to peek through the window and see if there was a note waiting. We always talked through notes with one another. We could just call or text, but since the first day we met we have wrote notes.

There was a note! '_Thanks for hooking up Bailey and me! Owe you lots. Ttul._" Yea, you do owe me a lot, I agreed. 'Why couldn't he just see us together already?' I asked myself, and then answered. 'Because you aren't popular or cute.'


	5. Water Fight

CHAPTER 4

I continued to wish Ethan would see us together, but he was wrapped around Bailey like a bug. He did anything she asked of. You could tell who was boss there. He didn't even joke around anymore.

It was three months after the Krebsons moved in. The fall and winter season was about 73 at a low, so I was in the backyard reading and tanning. I hadn't heard Bailey's or Ethan's car pull up. Just when I was getting to the part where Jason kissed Kat, I got soaked by a freezing stream of water.

"Ah! Cold!" I screamed.

I heard Ethan chuckle. "Sorry, I meant to get the flowers."

"Oh, it's on!" I cried pulling out the water hose at my own house.

We were soaked from head to foot by the time we quit. And freezing from the cold water. I sat back down on my lounge chair and he sat on the ground by me. "That was fun," he said after awhile.

"Yeah. And cold."

"Yup. So what is new? I haven't seen you very much with basketball practice, homework, and Bai-."

"Bailey." I interrupted. "Not much. Homework and running is all. How is basketball going?"

"Awesome! I am starting point, even though I just got here and no summer ball practice. Also, Bailey is Cheer captain, again"

"Yea, that's what I have heard. That's great. Bailey is captain again? Nothing new there. She has been captain since freshman year."

"Yeah. Well, I better dry off Bailey and I are going to a movie tonight. Hey, why don't you bring your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one," I whispered.

"Really? I thought you would," he said looking shocked and turning back to his house.

"Nope. Never," I replied looking up, but he was already gone.

"What happened to you?" Mom asked when I walked inside.

"I was reading and tanning when Ethan got me wet with the hose," I said ringing my hair out over the sink.

"Hmm." She smiled. "You look a little more than what a quick shot would be like."

"Yeah. I took our hose after him," I laughed. "It was a water war, but we called a truce."

"Okay, so I can go tan and not get wet?"

"Yup."

Mom went out on the patio and sat in the lounge chair to tan. Dad was still at work and Jinger, I heard, walked through the front door.

"What happened to you?" Jinger asked coming around the kitchen corner.

"Water fight with the garden hose. Blame Ethan."

"Why don't you guys just date already?" She asked annoyed.

"What? I don't want to date him. Anyways he has Bailey."

"That's right. Well, he should forget 'bout her and date you."

"Whatever," I replied. 'I agree,' I thought in my head. "Well, I am going to go read some more, then maybe go for a jog."

"With Ethan," my sister sang.

"No, by myself!" I practically yelled back at her.

It had been about a week since I went jogging, so I stopped at Helsberg Park to catch my breath. I sat on one of the four picnic benches and put my head in my hands to calm myself. It was about ten minutes later I heard someone sit down beside me. I raised my head a little and looked beside me.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" Ethan asked smiling down at me.

"No, just resting and thinking," I replied sitting up.

"About what?"

"Oh, not much, thinking I better start heading home soon before Mom calls the cop."

"Too late, but she didn't call the cop, she had me come find you, since I run with you sometimes," he chuckled.

"Oh, sorry if I took you away from something," I muttered.

"Nope, I was just washing my car."

"I see. So, did you dry off from the water fight?"

"I did, but your sister sprayed me when I was washing the car."

"What? I am so sorry. Don't worry I will be talking to her later!" I nearly cried out.

"It's fine. Didn't hit the car," he laughed. "But when I asked why she wouldn't reply, just ran back inside."

"I know why," I whispered. She did it because she couldn't see me be 'hurt' by Ethan and Bailey.

"So..."

"What?" I asked wondering.

"Why did she?"

"Oh, umm, just having some fun."

We sat there talking for ten more minutes when the car pulled up. 'Honk honk.' Bailey. She mentioned to Ethan to come, he got up and got in her car. Bailey pulled him closer and gave him a kiss staring at me. 'What did I do? He would never date me.'

After Bailey sped away I stood up and started walking home. By myself. I crossed over the Krebson's yard and went in the backyard. "Hey, Mom, I am back. I was just resting in the park."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, I was resting and thinking."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Homecoming Dance on Friday? I am sure LeAnn and the others would include you in."

"Mom, I am positive. Plus, I don't dance, really," I said calmly.

"Okay, but you can change your mind, don't worry about that."


	6. Game

Chapter 5-----------------------

Ethan and I dropped off Jinger, Ellie, and Ally at the middle school and drove the whole five blocks to high school in silence. Bailey had cheer practice early, so Ethan took us to school. He parked his car beside LeeAnn's rusty Chevy truck and I started to get out.

"Mady, wait," Ethan said pulling me back in.

"Yes?" I asked puzzled.

"Are you coming to the basketball game tonight?" He asked after a long silence.

"I kind of have to with my parents, but yeah. Why?"

After a minute of silence he answered, "Just wondering," then he got out of the car, so I copied.

"Okay." I replied eyeing him a bit.

Homeroom was loud. Everyone was talking-well, yelling over each other- about the Dance tomorrow night. Mrs. Newton couldn't even call class to order after the tardy bell rang. "Are you going?" LeAnn asked sitting the desk in front of me.

"No. I wasn't asked. Have fun though with Jay."

"You should still come. We will all dance with you," she suggested.

"Naw, I am going to study. We have that big Spanish test Monday."

"Okay, but you will be missing out on a lot of fun," she said turning around in her desk.

The rest of the day was the same. Everyone was discussing dates and the after party for homecoming. I just repeated my answer; Spanish Test-have to study. I didn't really have to study, I knew everything for the test, and I just needed a better answer than 'I have no date'.

Ethan picked up Jinger, Ally, and Ellie and then dropped us off at the corner block so he could go back to basketball practice. Practice before a big game; I have never got it before. Why tire out before a game?

"Mady! Jinger! Put your bags in your rooms and get changed. We are leaving in 10 minutes!" Dad called to us from the kitchen.

"Why so early?" Jinger asked.

"We are meeting Darryl, Ellie, and Ally at the Diner and then go over to the High School."

"Oh, okay. Be right back," I, then ran up the stairs and threw my bag beside my desk, put on a Helsberg High t-shirt, and ran back down the stairs to the car.

Jinger was already in the car, along with my parents. As soon as I jumped in we were backing out of the garage. Darryl was leaving too. "We are grabbing a dessert type thing and then we are going to the game. The plans are Mady, you can hang out in the Senior High group, Jinger in the middle school group with Ally and Ellie, and we are sitting at the top of the family section. We will meet at the car afterwards. Okay? Make sure your phones are on," Mom told us on the way to the small Diner.

The Diner was full of purple and green outfits-our school colors. It was also very loud. The Diner has room for about 50 people max. It is one big room with tables up and down, side to side in aisles. "Hey Darryl! How do you like it here? I heard your son is the all-star already on the basketball team," Mike Gelt said coming over by our table. Mike is a few years younger than my parents and is a know-it-all.

"It is a nice, small town. Yeah, Ethan is a good ball player."

While Darryl and Mike talked we ate Helsberg's Famous GranolaCream. GranolaCream is ice cream and banana oat granola mixed, topped with whip-cream. It sounds gross, but it is actually really good. GranolaCream has been around since the 1940s and they haven't changed any ingredient, just the mixer they use.

We left the Diner about half an hour later and walked over to the Homecoming Game since it was around the block. It was already packed and the game didn't start for another hour. "Mady, over here!" LeAnn and Jay called to me from the top row of the Senior High section. The popular kids get the front rows and the 'nerds' get the top.

LeAnn, Jay, Hans, Nora, Kelly-Nora's new boyfriend, and Melissa were talking about the dance when I got up the stairs. Melissa used to hang out with Bailey until she actually met us. Melissa is really nice and quiet. We-as in my group of friends-really like her as a friend. "Hey Mady, we were just talking about the dance. Are you sure you don't want to come? Also, if you don't want to go by yourself I am sure we could find someone," Melissa said when I sat down between her and LeAnn.

"You guys! I am absolutely not going to the dance!" I practically yelled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. You can change your mind though," Nora said patting my shoulder.

"I won't."

"Yeah!" All the Helsberg fans yelled! Ethan just made the winning three-pointer with a second remaining. Helsberg won! It was the first championship we have won in more than 20 years! We won because of Ethan Krebson-the new all-star basketball player. The players shook hands with the other team and met with the screaming fans in the center of the now crowded court.

We, nerds, stayed where we were and high-fived each other. I spotted Ethan looking for Bailey. I looked around the floor and saw her kissing Bert Binson-the senior captain of the basketball team. I wanted to scream to Ethan 'No, don't go over there!' But it was too late. He was already there. Yelling at Bailey and Bert. I could make out almost every word he said; "What the heck are you doing? Bailey what is going on? Bert how could you?!" Bailey and Bert mumbled something to him and Ethan walked away. Ethan quick looked up at us. I could see the pain and confusion in his eyes.

"Oh, man. Poor Ethan. What happened?" Nora asked looking towards Ethan.

"Bailey and Bert were kissing and he saw," was all I could reply.

"Oh," Nora said looking back at Kelley.


	7. The Dance

____Chapter 6_____

_U okay?_ I wrote on my notebook and held it up against my window facing Ethan.

_Yea. Why?_ He wrote. He stared back at me, his eyes were angry.

_I saw what happened. Sorry :(_

_It's fine._

I leaned back over my notebook and started to write: _I love _

I turned it to the window, his curtain was closed. I decided to put in some music. I turned it up full blast as I was alone. Jinger and mom and dad were in the Krebson's backyard celebrating the win with half the town.

My favorite song came on so I started dancing and singing into my microphone-hair brush. "Turn it down, Madison!" Dad yelled over the music.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were back," I said turning down the volume.

"I wasn't but we could hear it and you wouldn't answer the phone. You should come over. Ethan came out and all your friends are over."

"Okay. I will be out in a few," pushing my dad out so I could change. I put on some Capri's and a t-shirt. It was a little cooler tonight-58 degrees.

The 'after' party was loud and fun. We had our own music and everyone joked around. Ethan and I danced a little-no slow stuff. Even though it was a school night we partied until two o' clock in the morning.

'School is going to take forever today,' I thought when my alarm clock went off. It read 7:45. I let myself sleep an extra hour so I could sleep five hours. "Mady! Are you up yet? School is in half-an-hour!" Jinger called from what sounded like the kitchen.

I quickly got out of my pajamas and put on sweatpants, a Helsberg t-shirt, and sneakers. I brushed my teeth fast and as thoroughly as I could and ran down the stairs.

"What's with you? You look horrible," Jinger gasped.

"I got five hours of sleep, Miss Sleeping Beauty, who got eight hours. You missed a great time," I exclaimed.

"I know. I heard you half the night. So what did everyone do?"

"Oh, people danced, talked, and joked around. Bailey and Bert decided to show their faces. They didn't last too long. Darryl and a few basketball players escorted them out."

"Wow. I wish I stayed. What did Ethan do?"

"He ignored them," I smiled. "We better get going. I am driving today. Ethan, Ellie, and Ally were leaving at eight so Ethan could get the award he skipped out on last night."

I dropped Jinger off in my purple, rusty, ford car and then parked between LeeAnn's and Ethan's vehicles. LeeAnn's and my cars looked horrible next to his, but oh, well.

"Are you sur--?" LeAnn started to say.

"I am not going to the dance!" I yelled to her. "When are you and everyone else going to realize that?"

"We were just wondering. Especially since Ethan has no date--."

"No date? Oh, right," I suddenly remembered. "Well, he didn't ask me and he probably already has someone lined up. He is the all-star guy."

"Yeah. That's true. Class is starting in three. We better go."

We had no homework today. Everyone was so hyped up on the dance no one listened. Even the teachers were excited. I couldn't tell if it was because classes would once again be quiet or if they really enjoyed the dance.

I picked up Jinger right when school ended and we went home. Ellie and Ally had invited her over for a sleepover, so Jinger was telling me their plans. "I go over there at six, we are going to order a pizza, watch 'Gorilla Kid', and stay up all night!"

"That's nice. Have a good time," I replied. I was a little zoned out thinking about the dance that all my friends were going to. It would be really fun. I knew I did this to myself, but now I kind of wanted to go. There was always Prom or Sun Week. Jinger didn't even notice my mutter so she kept talking. "During the night we will play truth-n-dare and when Ethan gets back from the dance we are going to ask him questions and bug him!"

I pulled into one of the empty two-stall garage and got out. It was the weekend! Freedom at last! I ate a quick snack of peanut butter and a cut up apple and went to my room 'to do homework.'

I took out my Spanish2 book to start studying for the test on Monday. I dozed off for what seemed like a minute, when I heard a knock. It wasn't on my door, it is a faint sound. I looked at the clock; seven! I slept for three hours! I looked at where the knock was coming from. Ethan was at his window holding a notebook up. I grabbed mine to able to reply.

_Hey, are you going tonight?_ It read.

_The Dance?_

_Yea._

I sighed and wrote: _No, studying Spanish and English._

He looked down and wrote slowly. _Oh. you should. It will be fun._

I smiled. _Sorry :(_

He got up from his bed and walked out of his room.

It was few minutes later I knew what I was too do. I pulled my baby blue, long dress out of my closet and ran for my bathroom. I zipped it up, found my shoes, put on a matching necklace, and called to Mom. "Mom? Can you come here please?"

I heard footsteps run up the stairs. "What is it honey?"

"I need help with my hair!"

My mom grabbed the curler and bobby pins. She spun me around so I couldn't see and smiled. "I knew you would change your mind."

After a few minutes and pokes in my head, Mom spun me around. "You look beautiful honey. Go have fun. Take the car." She said throwing me a set of keys.

"The keys to the new, hot red Ferrari?" I whispered.

"Yes, go. Have fun!"

"Just a minute," I ran back into my room and looked through my notebook. I found the page, ripped it out, and stuffed it in my purse. "I am ready."

I got in the car and backed out, while my parents and Jinger smiled and waved. The Dance starts in five minutes. I raced down the road and turned. 'How will I get him to see me?' I almost stopped and turned around when I thought about this. 'Don't worry everything will work out.'

I parked the Ferrari beside Ethan's and LeeAnn's vehicles. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I slowly got out so I wouldn't rip my dress and looked at my hair in the dark window. I took another breath and started walking to the front door.

I showed my pass to the person at the door and walked in.

"Gasp." Was all I heard. I looked down a bit and smiled. LeAnn, Jay, Nora, Kelley, Melissa, Hans, and a few others were around me asking me questions. "What happened?" "I thought you weren't coming?" "You look amazing!"

All I could say was thank you. The dance was below in the, now decorated, gym so my friends led me down them, still in shock that I was actually here. Towards the bottom they separated into two lines beside the railing so everyone could see me. More mouths opened in shock. I looked around and saw Ethan, his back towards me, talking to Dave Henson.

Dave looked up for a second and nodded his head. Ethan turned around puzzled and saw me. He smiled and started walking towards me. I had finished the stairs by then and started to walk towards him. We were about half-way to each other when Bailey grabbed him to dance. I sighed. He took her hand off him and said sorry. Bailey looked angry and shocked, because no one said no to her.

We were standing in front of each and I took out the note from my purse and thought; this is it.

_I love you._

He smiled and took out a note from his inside pocket.

_I love you_

We smiled and he pulled me into a hug. I looked up and he kissed me. My first kiss! With Ethan! Everyone awed and smiled, except Bailey. Ethan asked me to dance then. We both knew nothing about dancing, but we tried. LeAnn and Jay came by twirling and smiled. "Good luck, I am happy for you," she whispered.

"Thanks."


	8. Remembering

Chapter 7-------

That was the best night ever; I thought as I closed my old journal and put it in my closet. That was almost ten years ago, but I remembered it clearly. Ethan and I danced all night that night. We were voted 'Best Couple,' and voted Prom King and Queen. Ethan even dropped his scholarship at FranState to come to Jalstone with me. We dated for three years. It was June 17, the day after graduation. It was over in thirty seconds, after he called me. "I need freedom, I need to see what's out there," was all he said. That night I went to my parents home back in Helsburg-four hours away-and cried my eyes out for two weeks. Jinger got so sick of me she stayed with Ally and Ellie.

Well, a year went by without seeing Ethan, then two, and so on. After five I gave up. Not on loving him, but on seeing him. Until I got the ten year high school reunion invite.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked LeAnn. LeAnn was still my best friend. We and Melissa shared an apartment in Helsberg.

"I don't know. I am thinking my blue jeans and that red puffy, sparkly shirt. You?"

"I was thinking my baby blue dressy shirt and black dress pants."

"Is that baby blue happened to be for Ethan?" Melissa asked raising her eye brow.

"Of course not!" I looked at their faces. "Maybe," I confessed.

The reunion was in three days. We had spent all last night remembering fun memories. Mud pies in Preschool, first day of High School, Homecoming-sigh, Prom, and Graduation are just a few.

"Hey, I am going to hit the sack. I have work at six in the morning unlike you two. Night."

"Okay, good night! Also, I work too! I have to go in at eleven!" Melissa called out. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall to my room. This room was like half the size of the one at my parent's. My closet is like two feet by four.

I was about to sleep when I heard LeAnn and Melissa talking. "Yeah, I don't want to see her hurt again either. Her parent's said it was horrible. She would just lay by her window staring into space at his window. I hope Ethan doesn't hurt her. Maybe we shouldn't go, make her stay home," LeAnn said. "Yea I heard about that. So sad. I think we should go. It has been seven years and she needs to stand up for herself. We need to see our old friends too," Melissa replied. I pulled my head under the covers and cried silently to sleep.

I woke up and got ready for work at five. I looked like a zombie almost since I was up half the night replaying Homecoming, the break up, and the overheard conversation. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and locked the door behind me as I left. I started my car and backed down the drive. "Morning, Mr. Gelt!" I called out my window when I passed him getting the daily newspaper. I drove the mile to Helsburg Clinic where I worked as a desk secretary.

"Madison Nair, you look like you didn't sleep a wink last night. What's up girl?" Dr. Lajen said coming into the Breakroom for her daily coffee. Dr. Lajen was our only doctor. She is part Native American, tall, pretty, and young. She is also very nice and smart.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much. Lots of stuff was on my mind," I looked down at my schedule book. "It looks like you have a full schedule today. I will go set up the computers and phones for the day."

"Okay, sounds good. Just send in the first person when you're ready."

I didn't have much time to think during my work day. The whole day was full of appointments, meetings, and calls. I didn't even eat lunch. When it was five I turned off the computers, turned on the answering machine, and locked up the clinic. I drove to Mom's and Dad's house to have supper with them.

Jinger was already home from college for the summer, so I had to park on the street. I hurried out of my car and ran up to the porch. "Hey everyone! How are you guys? Jinger how was the last semester?" I asked hugging them.

"It was fine, and boring."

"Come on in Mady. The potatoes and fried chicken steak are ready," Mom said.

During supper we talked about our jobs. Before I left I went up to my room-even though I had been out of the house for six years it is still my room. I looked around. My pictures were still taped up on the walls, same colored walls, and my dress from Homecoming was in my closet. I glanced at the window that faced the Krebson house. The blinds in my room were closed but I could see a faint light in what used to be Ethan's room.

I walked over to the window and peeked through a blind. There was a man sitting on Ethan's bed facing the other way. From what I could see was a tall, fit, handsome man. He turned around. I gasped. It was Ethan! I ran out of my room and quickly said good-bye to Jinger and my parents.

I broke my heel on the steps so after I ripped off my shoes, ran for my car. The key was already in the ignition so I turned it and stepped on the gas. I looked back and saw Ethan standing on their driveway shouting what looked like, "Mady?"

"Mady what's wrong?" Melissa asked as I walked in the door. I knew I looked terrible. My make-up was smeared and I had tears rolling down my face.

"I went to work and then went to my parent's home for supper," I answered.

"I know that part but why the tears?" she said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I went up to my room and peeked out of my window and saw..."I paused and tears rolled down again. "Ethan. He looked so much more handsome and he hasn't changed."

"Oh, Madison. I am so sorry. We should have warned you that he came a few days ago."

I went to bed early that night. I once again thought about high school and wondered how I would survive the reunion which was only in two days. When I did finally sleep it was a deep relaxing sleep. All too soon my alarm went off. Five o'clock. One more day of work for a few days.

I did my usual stuff and went to work. It was going to be a long, slow day. Only five appointments all day. Dr. Lajen told me to leave early and get a head start on my vacation. I locked up my computer and went home.

"Mady, which is better?" LeAnn asked holding a pink blouse up and a short black polka-dotted dress.

"I like the dress, but it's your opinion. Now help me!" I laughed.

It was almost midnight when we decided what to wear, so we headed to bed right away.


	9. Reunion

CHAPTER 8

"Wow. I am so nervous! What will everyone be like after so many years?" LeAnn screamed when we pulled up to the high school. "I haven't been here since graduation either!"

"Hey! You're nervous? Think about me! I was here a few years ago-Jinger's graduation," I said looking at the door.

"True, but Mady we are all nervous. We are sorry about what happened to Ethan and you, but that was seven years ago, you can't keep thinking about it. Move on. What happens happens," Melissa said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I was shocked. I knew it was true, but I didn't want to believe it. "Yeah. Okay. I will. I am sorry too," I whispered. "Let's go."

Melissa, LeAnn, and I got out of the car then and walked to the front doors. "Ready?" Melissa asked.

"I guess so," LeAnn and I replied.

We walked into the open gym doors. It was beautiful. Purple and green streamers and balloons were hung up from the old rafters. "Wow! It is so beautiful!" LeAnn cried.

"Look! There's Jay, Hans, and Nora! Let's go see them," Melissa pointed. Jay, Hans, and Nora were sitting at a table in the corner of the room talking. We walked over there, saying hi to everyone we passed.

"LeAnn! Melissa! Mady! It's been so long! How are you doing?" Nora said hugging us.

"We are fine, how about you?"

"I am terrific. Little Jimmy and Kadie are getting big and James is doing fine at work."

"Jimmy? Kadie? Are those your kids?" I asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear? James and I met and married five years ago. Then four years ago we had Kadie, and now Jimmy is one and a half."

"Congrats! Where are you working?" Melissa said.

"Oh, I am a stay-at-home mother, now. Did you all come here together?"

"Well, seven years ago, we met up again, and now we are sharing an apartment at Helsberg Home. Mady works at the Clinic Hospital, LeAnn works at Gelt's Hardware as a book-keeper, and I am at the Diner making the old famous GranolaCream," Melissa laughed. "Jay, Hans? How are you guys doing?"

"Really, cool." Nora replied.

Jay hugged us then. "Oh, not much. I still randomly go to different jobs across the state."

"And I work down in Kaville at the plant," Hans added.

"I see. Have you seen anyone else here yet?" LeAnn asked.

"Umm. Bailey Huffs, well now it is Binson, Bert, and Hally are at the refreshment stand. I saw Ethan yesterday, he said he was coming. Boy, he hasn't changed a bit," Hans said.

"We are going to go see Jess. See you in a bit," Melissa whispered to me. Nora, LeAnn, and she took off towards Jessica Roberts, so I stayed and talked to Jay and Hans.

"Hey whatever happened to you and Ethan? How long have you been married?" Jay asked.

"What? Oh, no, we broke up after college. I haven't seen him for seven years," I whispered.

"Really? We thought you two would be married and have kids running around. What happened? You two were the perfect couple," Jay asked hugging me.

"I honestly don't know what happened. We graduated and the next day he said we were done. I thought we would be married and happy too."

"I am so sorry," Hans said.

I talked to Jay and Hans a little longer and then went to find Melissa, LeAnn, and Nora. I saw them talking to Bailey and Bert. 'Great, this should be fun,' I thought.

"Hey Bailey and Bert," I smiled.

"Madison Krebson! It is so nice to see you," Bailey said.

"It's Madison Nair, still. Not Krebson," I stifled a smile again.

"Really? No Krebson, that's too bad," Bert said.

I kind of zoned out of the conversation between Melissa, Nora, LeAnn, Bailey, and Bert. I was having trouble figuring out why no one heard Ethan and I broke up. You would think someone would have heard and past on the news.

When I zoned back into reality I noticed the gym had filled up even more. Old classmates were laughing and talking everywhere. Even the group I had been talking to doubled. I personally didn't know some of these classmates. I don't remember half of them.

"Well everyone please sit down. I would like to say something before we kick off this celebration," Georgia said standing up on the small stage. Georgia was valedictorian and she had planned this reunion. We all obeyed quickly, finishing our conversations.

LeAnn, Melissa, Nora, Jay, Hans, and I sat at the corner table. We could see everyone in the room. It seemed like the class size doubled since graduation, in that small gym.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our ten year reunion. I can't believe it has been this long. It seems like we just walked out of these doors holding our caps and gowns," We clapped at her opening speech. "I just wanted to welcome everyone, but if anyone wanted to come up and share memories of their own experience, please do so."

There was silence for a few minutes and then some murmurs. I looked up and saw Ethan walking towards the stage, right when Melissa whispered, "I don't believe it! Do you want to leave for a bit?"

"No. I am fine. I want to hear this," I whispered back, not taking my eyes off him. He still had that walk and the face that I loved. I bet his smile I loved was still there too.

Ethan had reached the stage and took the microphone from Georgia. He scanned the room, like he was looking for someone. His eyes met mine then and smiled.

"Umm. I am Ethan Krebson if some of you don't remember me. Most of you probably have already heard that Madison Nair and I did not become the perfect couple after graduation here at Helsberg High," Ethan never took my eyes off me while he said this, with sorrow in his eyes. I had to look down after the murmurs got louder and everyone looked at me. "I made some huge mistakes and I have regretted them for seven years. I just wanted to say sorry to Mady, her parents, her family, my family, and our friends. I also wanted to bring back the memory of the Homecoming dance. The first time really saw how beautiful she was. Of course she always was beautiful, but I just didn't see clearly. She was walking down those decorated stairs," he pointed to the stairs on the left side of the gym, "Dave Henson and I were talking and then he nodded. I turned around and saw Mady. Those next years were the best times of my life. Again, I am sorry," Ethan handed the microphone back to Georgia and walked back to the table with Dave and some others.

"Well, thank you Ethan. Umm. Anyone else like to share something?" Georgia asked a few minutes later.

Only a handful of others shared their memories. Everyone seemed so surprised from Ethan's speech. Whoever did share I did not listen to them. I was having trouble breathing. Also Ethan kept looking at me. "Mady? Want to walk out for a bit?" Nora asked.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you are crying and you will ruin your outfit." I didn't know I was crying. Then I realized the big gasps for air was coming from me.

"Yeah, I better," I sighed getting up. Melissa and Nora followed me out into the empty hallway. We made sure we wouldn't pass Ethan on our way though. I went into the bathroom to fix my makeup, while they sat on the bench waiting.

I quick put on more eye liner and lip gloss and headed out. I was expecting to see Melissa and Nora on the bench but it wasn't them. It was Ethan. 'Oh, great,' I thought.

I stepped closer to him. 'Did I really want to do this? What if this is going to hurt me again?' I wondered. 'Can Melissa and LeAnn handle me for another five years? Can I handle this?'

"Ethan," I started after a few minutes.

"Mady, we need to talk."


	10. Time to Talk

CHAPTER 9

I slowly sat down by Ethan. He has still as handsome as when I last saw him. There was something else with him though. He looked tired or sad.

"Mady, I am so sorry," Ethan said quietly.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Yes, I felt horrible. I still do."

"Well, I have been horrible too. I cried at my parents house for three months, Jinger even moved into your dad's house after a while. I couldn't do anything for a year. Finally I ran into Melissa and LeAnn and got an apartment with them. That's where I have been for six years," I replied a bit harsh.

Ethan looked down and put his head in his hands. I felt guilty, here was Ethan and he was trying to make things better and I shot him down. "Ethan, I am sorry. That was mean to say. True, but still mean."

"No. No. I deserve it. Really I do," Ethan replied a bit later.

We sat in silence on the bench for a few minutes saying nothing.

"Mady, do you want to go get some coffee or hot chocolate at the Diner afterwards? So we can talk better," Ethan asked a while later.

"Sure, that would be nice. So meet here afterwards?"

"Yeah."

I walked back into the gym to find Melissa, LeAnn, and Nora. I spotted them by Jay, Hans, and Georgia. "Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"What happened? Tell us everything!" LeAnn yelled excitedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You. Ethan. We were waiting outside the bathroom and Ethan told us he would wait. He wanted to talk to you," Melissa filled me in.

"Oh, that. Well, we talked a bit. I was a bit harsh, but he wants to talk to me at the Diner later."

"Really? Are you going to?" LeAnn asked.

At the same time Melissa asked, "Can you handle that?"

"Well, I am going to go. If I can handle it? I hope so," I laughed.

Our class talked to each other and got informed of their new lives and families, we had a game of relays, and then they turned the music on and we could dance and have a good time with the 'Oldies' music. Melissa and Hans danced a few times-as friends. LeAnn and Jay also danced a song. Nora and I mostly went around talking to everyone. Everyone also asked me what happened between and Ethan and me, but I just answered, "I don't really know." About eleven thirty everyone started leaving.

"Mady, if you need a ride let us know. But I assume Ethan will drop you off. Good luck," Melissa hugged me.

"Thanks gals. I don't know what I would do without you two," I looked around the corner and saw Ethan sitting on the bench. "Well, he is waiting, so talk to you later."

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked walking over by Ethan.

"Yeah. Do you have a coat or anything?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

We walked by Ethan's car-still the blue ford mustang- so I assumed we were walking to the Diner. It was a whole two blocks south. We walked in silence and Ethan held the door for me going inside. 'Wow. It was almost midnight so only a few people were there.

Kristi Walzer, who is the oldest waiter, led us to a corner booth. "It is so nice to see you two together again," she smiled.

"Thanks," I half smiled back.

"May we have two kiwi-strawberry smoothies?" Ethan asked Kristi. He remembered my favorite smoothie! Then he turned towards me. "You do still like that right?"

"Yeah, of course," I smiled. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I should tell you what happened that day after graduation."

"Hmm. Okay. I want to know what really happened. Did I do something? Did I say something?" I asked.

"No, you did nothing. It was completely my fault. I went to a party after the graduation and I had too many drinks. I wasn't thinking at all the next day, especially when I called you. I remembered what I had said to you though. 'I won't bother you anymore.' I decided to stick to that because I hurt you. Even though I hurt myself, I promised to not make things worse. Allie and Ellie called me after a while and chewed me out, but I still stuck to that promise."

I couldn't say anything and Ethan could tell, so he continued, "Mady, I don't see how you could have believed me. Saying I never wanted to see you again. Did you really believe I didn't love you anymore?"

I wasn't sure I could speak so I nodded.

"Why?"

"Because.. I always thought you would want a pretty girl. I was just a nerd and average girl. I didn't see why you liked me in the first place," I sobbed.

"What? Mady, you never did see yourself clearly," Ethan smiled. "You are beautiful and being smart is excellent. Look where it has placed you. You are almost a doctor."

"You are just saying that," I whispered.

"Okay, I get it. I will go. I should have stuck to the promise and not have come back. I am really sorry though," Ethan said starting to get mad. He stood up and started putting on his coat. I couldn't believe Ethan came here to apologize and now he was leaving. Because of me. 'Mady this may be your last chance to see Ethan-the guy you have loved and missed and waited for your whole life. Get it right,' a voice said in my head.

"Ethan, wait. Sit down, please," I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Ethan, I am sorry I am being so rude. I just can't believe what you are saying. I never knew why you broke up with me so I just figured you moved on or found someone else. I started telling myself you were just waiting around to find someone else and you did."

"Mady, I never loved anyone more than you. After I broke your heart I didn't find anyone as funny, cute, or sweet as you. You are the last girl I have dated," Ethan said taking my hand and pausing for a second. "Can we just drop this discussion and talk more?" he laughed.

"Yes, please!" I smiled.

"So, how are your parents?"

"They are good. Dad retired a year ago and Mom still works at the library. I haven't seen your dad in about a month. How is he? Have you seen your mom?

"That's good. Yeah, dad is still himself," Ethan laughed. "As for mom, I haven't seen her since our high school graduation. Ellie and Ally said Jinger went to Geral College for vet school. Is she married yet?"

"Oh, wow, that was thirteen years ago! Yes Jinger is at vet school, this is her last semester. Jinger has been dating Quint for a year now. No talk of marriage yet."

"Ellie is getting married next June. June twenty-fourth to be exact. And Allie has been dating George for a few years now."

"I heard about the engagement. Tell her congrats for me," I smiled. "It seems like you know a lot about your family. Have you been here a lot since college?"

"Yeah, I come back every month. I have seen you a few times. Umm, sitting at your desk at the clinic, shopping, at your parent's house."

"Really? You said you come back once a month. Where are you working at?"

"I live in Kaville now, working for my uncle and aunt at their auto-body shop. After college I joined the National Guard and went on some natural disaster requests, but after a year I decided I needed to settle down."

"The National Guard?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, it was hard work, but a good time," he looked at the clock. "It is almost one. We should let the Diner close. May I?" Ethan asked holding out his hand.

I hesitated for a moment, and took it. It felt warm. Nice. It felt like nothing had changed, we just skipped ten years. We walked over to the register to pay. "Ethan, let me pay my share," I said.

"No, no I got it."

Ethan walked me to the passenger seat in his old blue mustang. "I can't believe you still have this! It looks great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed.

"Umm. My apartment is on Gennies Street."

"Yeah, it is the only apartment building in this town," Ethan laughed.

"What did you think of the reunion?" I asked.

"It was good. Some of those guys I haven't seen since graduation. What did you think of it?"

"I was interesting," I smiled.

Ethan pulled into the parking lot for my apartment. He got out first and came around to my side. He opened the door and took my hand.

"Thank you Mr. Krebson," I smiled again.

"Madison, Mady, this was my best night in years. Thank you," Ethan said looking into my eyes. Ethan leaned towards me and kissed my cheek. "Will I see you again?"

"Yes, you will. How about tomorrow?" I replied.

"Perfect! I will pick you up at noon," he said turning towards his car.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I called to him.

"It is a surprise. Good night!"


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

Okay sorry this is not a new chapter!

I know you must be thinking if I gave up this book or quit. I didn't.

I have been super busy with school, homework, basketball, ect.. And I had a major writer's block for about 2 months.

I started writing again last night a little so a new chapter will be up soon-hopefully if I don't have a lot of homework.

Also I have started a new story (not on fanfiction yet) so be on the lookout for that within, oh say a month-once I know if it is any good.

Once again sorry for the long wait and thank you for the nice comments. Here are my replies:

lovestoriesrock2010--Thank you so much!  
cute4eva—yes I know it is, but he will fix it Thank you! Also for your next review: yes, that is what

he gets for dating Bailey, haha

bellylovesu16—Thank you!

lemon-lime-strawberri—First off; thank you for reviewing! Second; Yes I will write more. Third; my

friends tell me that too, but I really don't know-I will have to think about it—

but I need to write longer chapters if I would do anything. and fourth; Thank

you for emailing me and supporting and understanding my schedule. Thank

you!!

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and supporting me!

Riah Lenk


End file.
